marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Strange (Jeannie) (Earth-928)
| CurrentAlias = Strange | Aliases = Sorceress Supreme, Mademoiselle Strange, The Magician | EditorialNames = Strange 2099 | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Vincent (brother; deceased) | Universe = Earth-928 | BaseOfOperations = Sanctum Sanctorum, Greenwich Village, Manhattan, Downtown, Nueva York ; formerly Savage Land, Antarctica; Mexico City, New Mexico. | Gender = Female | Height = 6'1\'\' | Weight = 116lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, freedom fighter, Sorcerer Supreme,Category:Sorcerers Supreme of the Marvel Universe vigilante | Education = | Origin = Human Sorcerer | PlaceOfBirth = Detroit, Nueva York | Creators = Peter David; Roger Robinson | First = Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1 32 | Last = | Quotation = I'm the Sorceress Supreme, S-Man. Did you think I'm unaware when the world has changed around me? | Speaker = Strange | QuoteSource = Spider-Man 2099 Vol 2 10 | HistoryText = Origins The Sorceress Supreme of Earth-928 is a young woman who calls herself "Strange". When she was younger, Strange idolized her older brother Vincent and his girlfriend, Chimera. Already training in the mystical arts, Strange tagged along on one of her brother's "milk runs" and jumped in to defend him against the Skulls. Strange thought to scare aware their attackers with an illusion of a Lovecraftian monster, but accidentally summoned the real thing, who apparently killed her brother. Strange underwent further training with her magic, but somehow became the host to a demon of unknown classification. At the Day of the Dead festival in Mexico, she teamed up with Spider-Man when a devoted brother accidentally raised a zombie army while trying to resurrect his sister. The Flooding of New York As the tides began to rise around the globe, Strange met up with a time-travelling version of Doctor Stephen Strange. He sent her on a quest to Halo City, where she learned her old friend Chimera had been killed by the mutant Exodus. Strange joined forces with X-Nation while fighting Exodus. Strange wound up in the Savage Land with many of the refugees from Earth's flooding. Brazen use of her powers accidentally unleashed the spirit of Garokk, the Petrified Man from within the Savage Land's crust. Garokk manipulated Strange into exhausting her power again his stone avatars, and then claimed her magic for himself. Strange became a prisoner of Garokk, transformed into a Petrified state while Garokk regained his own flesh-and-blood body thanks to her magics. Temporal distortions During the Totem War Miguel O'Hara and Lady Spider of Earth-803 created a device for traveling between realities to aid in their war against the Inheritors. However, they were being spied upon by the Alchemax CEO, Tyler Stone, who copied the schematics of their device. Using his own version of the device, Tyler traveled into the past of Earth-616 and became the leader of a terrorist organization known as Fist. Those events altered the history of Earth-928, which transformed into a Dystopia ruled by Maestro. Strange remained unaffected by the changes in the timeline due to her status as the Sorceress Supreme, however the Demon inside her gained power and eventually took over, making a deal with Maestro. When Miguel O'Hara of Earth-928, himself unaffected by the changes in the timeline due to being in another universe when they took place, arrived in Dystopia, he was subdued and captured by Maestro, who put him in the cell with Strange. Strange healed his wounds and revealed that Maestro possessed a broken Time Platform which they could use to escape this reality. However, after Miguel escape and completed the necessary repairs, Maestro seeming murdered Strange, forcing Spider-Man to leave on his own. Strange's Demon then assumed control over the body and revealed that her death was merely a glamour and completed his arrangement with Maestro, who used the now-functioning Time Platform to follow Spider-Man into the past of Earth-616. Thanks to Spider-Man's actions in the past, reality of 2099 A.D. changed again to that where the Sinister Six had taken over Alchemax, leading to the enactment of the Anti-Powers Act. Strange banded with a group of fellow vigilantes to hide from those enforcing the Anti-Powers Act. One of those vigilantes, Moon Knight, was able to use her newly-acquired Soulsword to separate Strange from the demon that had inhabited her body. After a team-up with a reality-displaced Captain America and Spider-Man, the vigilantes started fighting back against the Anti-Powers forces. With the help of Strange, Miguel returned to Earth-616 once again, now armed with the knowledge that it was the Fist whose actions in the past have changed history of 2099. Eventually Miguel was able to stop Fist's plans, but was mortally wounded in the process. With the reality around her changing once again and now resembling that of Earth-23291, Strange pulled Miguel from the past and healed his wounds. She then revealed to him that his "death" in the past was part of history and him going back would jeopardize their new timeline. | Powers = *'Sorceress Supreme:' As a natural adept with moderate training in the mystical arts, Strange can perform a number of spells including: **'Healing' **'Levitation' **'Force Blasting' **'Teleportation' **'Psychometry' **'Illusions' **'Sleep Spells' * Timeline Distortion Immunity: As the Sorceress Supreme, Strange is immune to the temporal changes that affect her reality and is aware whenever the 2099 timeline around her changes to due the events in her relative past. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shared body characters Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Healers Category:Long range Energy Projection Category:Illusionists Category:Occultism Category:Flight Category:Telekinesis